


Heavy loses at Poker

by Secret_Universe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Poker card game online, that is.<br/>http://cmara.deviantart.com/art/TF2-Heavy-loses-at-poker-408102479</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy loses at Poker

"How could this happen??"

Scout had been reading a brief comic until he heard the sudden complaint from the giant in Red, who had been focused on his poker night computer game and had let out this yelp of disbelief. Putting the book down marking so he didn't lose his spot, he scooted next to the big bear.

"What's-a matter?"

Heavy trembled his bottom lip, "I... I..."

"Yeah?"

"... I lost Sacha in bet."

While the Russian sobbed a little, the bunny paused. It was just a game, yet he knew how much that gun meant to Heavy. Heck, anyone placed one touch, he'd team kill for the hell of it. Thinking didn't take him too long on how to help his teammate.

"Alright," Scout stretched his arms as far as they'd go, as Heavy looked, "Come on, tough guy."

Taking the hint, Heavy carefully wrapped his meat arms around the skinny young man, whom embraced back and lightly patted his back allowing the Weapons man to silently weep.

"There you go, there you go..."

A moment later, Heavy slowly calmed his nerves. He knew that 'bet' was only part of the game. And besides, he did still have his Sacha. "Da, is good." He slowly pulled away, still keeping contact with the Boston bunny, "Thanks."

"Nah, that's a pretty good job."


End file.
